


Munitions

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: Roy tries to propose but missions and baddies keep popping up at the wrong moment and he gets increasingly frustrated. None of his ‘special moments’ are going to planI'm Not sure which Roy this is. I'm not caught up, but I think I wrote this before we found out he was a clone.





	Munitions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye
> 
> This is the last one.... Thank god

**Attempt #1**

“Roy, babe, what are you doing?” you asked sinking further into the worn out sofa.

“What? I can’t take my girl on a picnic?” He replied attempting to stuff the blanket into the basket on the counter.

“She must be a very lucky lady.” you joked internally cheering at the opportunity to go to the park. Roy rolled his eyes at you before dragging you out the door.

* * *

 

The weather was perfect, perfectly cliché that is. It was sunny but not too hot and a small breeze rustled the leaves. Roy had brought the whole nine yards of picnicking. Sandwiches and juice and crackers and fruit etc.  Roy seemed to be thinking about something but before you could ask what it was screams sounded the block. Hero instincts kicked in and you both ran to the sound. Count Vertigo of course. Soon enough though, Green Arrow showed up and took over so you could return to your picnic.  You were too late though. While you two had fought mother nature’s  bushy-tailed minions had stolen all your food. Roy looked really disappointed and defeated,

“Roy? Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” He sighed “it’s just a picnic. Let’s go home…”

* * *

 

**Attempt #2**

You fiddled with the hem of your shirt under the table nervously. Roy had brought you to a rather fancy restaurant in Starling City for dinner tonight and you had no idea why. The room was dimly lit and soft piano music wove through the muted conversations. Roy seemed even more nervous than you, avoiding your eves and playing with his silverware.

“You alright babe?” you asked.

“Yeah Y/N, I’m fine. You want to know the occasion?”

“Yes, of course. Wait, I didn’t forget our anniversary again did I?”

Roy laughed  "No, that’s in December. I wanted-“ he was interrupted by a voice over your com.

 _”[codename]“_ It was Nightwing.  _"I need you and Arsenal here now. I’m sending you the coordinates. Over”_ There was static  and his voice dropped out. Right on cue your phone beeped.

“Nightwing?” he asked simply.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry Roy. He needs both of us. I promise I’ll make it up to you though.” You apologized. He looked a little angry but you were too focused on the mission you didn’t notice.

“Yeah, let’s just go.” He sighed paying for the food before you both ran off to save a city.

* * *

 

**Attempt #3**

“Hey babe?” you heard Roy call from the other room.

“What?” You called back.

“Come on a walk with me?” He peeked his head in the room.

“Now?”

“Why not?”

* * *

The night was beautiful, full moon and tons of stars. Roy’s arm around your shoulder kept you comfortably warm. You took a deep breath, he smelled like cedar and cinnamon with a touch of gunpowder which was surprisingly comforting. He sighed and stepped in front of you, fidgeting with something in his pocket.

“Look, Y/N,” He said “I’ve been trying to ask you something all week but missions and villains keep interrupting and-” you cut him off when you saw movement in the bushes behind him.

“Roy, I hate to say it but, uh, behind you…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” he said turning around. Out of the shrubbery charged a man with a short blade. 

“Give me your money! All of it!” He demanded. Roy gave the man an 'are-you-serious’ look before pinning him to the tree by his clothes. He exhaled loudly, running his hands down his face. You both started back to the apartment silently before you spoke up.

“What did you want to ask me?”

“Nothing, never mind…” He grumbled.

“Okay… Whatever you say.” you knew better than to press him when he was angry.

* * *

 

  
**Attempt #4 (aka Success)**

Three days had passed since the whole robber incident and Roy was still nursing his anger. You were both hanging out in the apartment, Roy was repairing his arm and you were splayed across the sofa with your  head on his lap. Suddenly he closed the panel he was working on and looked down at you.

“Marry me.” He said quickly

“What?!” you replied, surprised.

“I know I’m a pain in the ass and I don’t deserve you in the slightest. I also know that you have every reason to say no, but I love you so much. That said, will you marry me and become Y/N Harper?” He finished pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket. You swung your arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses. Oh, and here come the happy tears.

“Yes! Of course you dummy!” You exclaimed. Smiling, he slipped the ring on your finger. Nothing fancy, you were both poor as shit, just a simple silver band with a small diamond in the center. You kissed him roughly, grinning stupidly.

“I love you Roy.” you mumbled against his lips.

“I love you too.”

* * *

  
**Bonus, wedding day.**

“Stop pacing Y/N, you’re making me nervous!” Artemis scolded

“Sorry Arty.” You said wringing your hands.

“Oh my magic girl! Get out there already.” Zatanna exclaimed picking up the tail of your dress. You took a deep breath standing in front of the doors to the chapel. Oliver, being the closest thing you had to a father, took your arm. The organ started as the doors clanged open. Roy looked even more nervous than you. Everyone stood up and looked at you and it felt hard to breathe, your shoes were killing you too. Nevertheless you slowly walked forwards slowly. 

“You look beautiful.” Roy commented as everyone sat down. You blushed and nervously looked down. 

“We are gathered here together…” The priest began. “to witness the uniting of Roy and Y/N. They have brought their own vows today. Ladies first?” With sweaty hands you took Roy’s, mechanical and flesh hands gave a yours a comforting squeeze.   

“Roy Harper, you are, by far, the strangest man I have ever met.” The crowd chuckled. “You put on the tough, angry guy act,but the first time you fell asleep next to me you had a horrible nightmare. The first thing you did was hug me for a solid five minutes before I could calm you down. And so, I vow to always comfort you after nightmares, to pick up your shoes when you leave them in the middle of the floor, to never leave you alone when you need it most and to never ever let us lose our spark.” Now it was your turn to squeeze his hands.

“Y/N, with my line of work and everything that’s happened to me, I never could have imagined someone as lovely and accepting as you. You helped me along after I’d lost my arm and didn’t let me get away with anything. You held me up through thick and thin and I can’t thank you enough for that. And so, I vow to do the same for you, to help you when your sick, to kiss you in the rain, to let you beat me in a tickle war and lastly,to stay by your side even when you tell me to leave you alone.” he finished. Garfield brought up the rings and the priest continued.

“Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Roy didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled you to his chest and kissed you passionately. The cheering and clapping turned to white noise before he pulled away.

“Ready for the reception Mr. Harper?”

“With you by my side, of course Mrs. Harper.”


End file.
